hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
I Fall To Pieces
I Fall to Pieces is the first episode of Season Two and the twenty-third episode of the series. Synopsis After George confesses his feelings to Zoe (Rachel Bilson), she finds herself having to make a tough decision between George (Scott Porter) and Wade (Wilson Bethel), leaving the two guys at odds on how to handle the situation. In search of some much needed girl advice, Zoe makes a new fast friend in former BlueBell resident Ruby Jeffries (guest star Golden Brooks), who no one is excited to see. Lemon (Jaime King) decides it’s time to get her own apartment and a job, but it’s tougher than she thought. Continuing to forge ahead with her new life, Lemon proceeds to return the wedding presents, but a sudden detour to Zoe's while holding a cake knife creates a stir with the townspeople. Cress Williams and Tim Matheson also star. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass Recurring Cast *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Saundra McClain as Babs Foster *Mallory Moye as Wanda *John Eric Bentley as Bill Pickett *Armelia McQueen as Shula Whitaker *Esther Scott as Delma Warner Guest Cast *Mary Page Keller as Emily Chase *Golden Brooks as Ruby Jeffries *Charles Robinson as Sgt. Jeffries *Joanna Theobalds as Waitress Mention Only Quotes : Zoe Hart: I am a strong and confident woman Wade. And I know that from the fact that I have had sex with no less than four other men, okay, none of who have complained that I am in great in bed. GREAT! Just like I am at everything else I do. I don't have anything to prove to you! You got that? ---- : Lemon Breeland: I mean I still hate and I'll hate you until your dying day. ---- : Lemon Breeland: You may be a snobby New Yorker with horrible fashion sense but at least you have a career. ---- : Lemon Breeland: I'm working hard on not slapping you silly, does that count? ---- : Sgt. Jeffries: I will not be treated by a home-wrecker! ---- : Zoe Hart: Picture me with both guys... Who do I look happier with? : Lavon Hayes: You really need to get a girlfriend. ---- : Zoe Hart: Let's just say I finally understand what R. Kelly has been singing about all of these years... ---- : Zoe Hart: Last night, while George was calling off his wedding, I was having sex with Wade. Gallery Videos Hart of Dixie Season 2 Promo (HD)-0|Short Promo Hart of Dixie 2x01 "I Fall to Pieces" Sneak Peek (1) George Zoe & Wade|Sneak Peek 1 Pictures Lavon_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg LavonZoe_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg LavonZoe_S1E1_IFallToPieces2.jpg Lemon_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg LemonZoe_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg Wade_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg WadeZoeGeorge_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg ZoeLemon_S1E1_IFallToPieces.jpg Soundtrack Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Links Category:Episode Category:Season Premier Category:Season Two Episodes